The 75th Hunger Games
: "On the 75th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors." -Coriolanus announcing the new twist in the new Quarter Quell in Catching Fire. These Games were very popular, since the special twist this year was that each tribute would be a previous victor from each district, as mentioned from above. However, there wouldn't be a victor this year, since District 13 broke in to save Katniss, Beetee, and Finnick, while the Capitol would capture Enobaria, Peeta, and Johanna. These Games started the Victor's Purge and killed 18 out of the 55 still living victors. Since there was a plan to get Katniss out of the arena, districts 3,4,6,7,8, and 11 had varying degrees of knowledge about the plan, and were told to protect her at all costs, as she was the symbol of rebellion, and as long as she lived, there would be a light against the Capitol. This year, Plutarch Heavensbee was the Head Gamemaker. Tributes: District 1 * Gloss Nicholo - winner of The 63rd Hunger Games * Cashmere Nicholo - winner of The 64th Hunger Games District 2 * Enobaria Golding - winner of The 62nd Hunger Games * Brutus Gunn - winner of The 46th Hunger Games District 3 * Beetee Latier - winner of The 39th Hunger Games * Wiress Plummer - winner of The 44th Hunger Games District 4 * Finnick Odair - winner of The 65th Hunger Games * Mags Flanagan - winner of The 11th Hunger Games District 5 * James Logan - winner of The 43rd Hunger Games * Ivette Li-Sanchez - winner of The 67th Hunger Games District 6 * Justin Hix - winner of The 56th Hunger Games * Megan Hayes - winner of The 60th Hunger Games District 7 * Blight Jordan - winner of The 57th Hunger Games * Johanna Mason - winner of The 71st Hunger Games District 8 * Cecelia Sanchez - winner of The 58th Hunger Games * Woof Casino - winner of The 17th Hunger Games District 9 * Daniel Bernhardt - winner of The 41st Hunger Games * Marian Greene - winner of The 37th Hunger Games District 10 * Jackson Spidell - winner of The 66th Hunger Games * Tiffany Waxler - winner of The 61st Hunger Games District 11 * Chaff Mitchel - winner of The 45th Hunger Games * Seeder Howell - winner of The 30th Hunger Games District 12 * Katniss Everdeen - winner of The 74th Hunger Games * Peeta Mellark - winner of The 74th Hunger Games Pre Games During this time, the future tributes would be reaped from their district. Most of these people did not volunteer, but some did. In District 12, since Katniss was the only female victor from her district, she was reaped, and there was nothing she cold do to stop it. When Haymitch was reaped, Peeta volunteered for is spot, even though Haymitch and Katniss didn't want him to do it, since they need to keep him safe. Parade The parade was probably the most exiting, since Panem gets to see some of their favorite victors becoming tributes to fight in the arena again. Not everyone's costume was seen in the parade, but we do know that District 12's tributes had the traditional flaming costumes. District 11's tributes had white, blue and purple outfits on. District 10's tributes were dressed up as cows with flaming belts which looked like they were broiling themselves. District 9's tributes looked like loafs of bread. From District 8, the tributes were wearing long, white cloths. From District 7, the tributes were dressed up like trees. From 4, Finnick was draped in a golden fish net that was tied at his crotch, so he wouldn't technically be naked. Mags's outfit was not seen in the films and it wasn't mentioned in the books. District 3's tributes were wearing wore electric bulb studded outfits. Training During this time, Peeta made good friends with many of the tributes, while Katniss was more careful with her choices. The pair from 1 were throwing knives at holograms, and invited her to train with them. They were described as being polite but cool. Enobaria was training with a sword, and Brutus was throwing spears. Katniss tried making small talk with Enobaria but she preferred not to talk to her. The pair from 3 were trying to make a fire, and Katniss decide to help them out. She later wanted to be allies with them. Finnick was training with a trident and also helped Katniss make nots with ropes in exchange that she would teach him about some archery. Mags was making fish hooks, as expected, and Katniss made friends with her as well. Katniss and Peeta saw James Logan vomit wine at the sword fighting station, which his district partner was training with a multitude of weapons with Marian, the female from 9. The pair from 6 were training by using their camouflaging skills. Johanna, from 7, was training with an axe, but was wrestling with a training member naked, covered in body oil, making it harder to get a grip on her. Its known that Blight probably didn't attend training. From 8, Cecelia was a the survival stations, while Woof was doing the same, except that he was eating poisonous bugs, not knowing how dangerous they were. People later had to stop him from poisoning himself. Its unknown what Daniel, the District 9 Male was doing at this time, but he probably didn't show up for training as well. Its unknown what Seeder, Jackson, and Tiffany were doing either. Chaff was at the spear throwing station as well. When Katniss trained, she showed her archery skills. Private Session During this time, Peeta showed his paining skills, and painted a picture of Rue. Its also known that the pair from 6 made a mess with the paint that they were using for camouflage. When it was Katniss's turn to do her section, she noticed the painting and got mad about her death. Because of this, she got a dummy and used supplies to make it look like Seneca Crane, the second to last Head Gamemaker. This surprised everyone that saw or heard about it. Its known that the careers had a very high score, while the pair from 12 received the highest score, so that the other tributes would be jealous and go after them. Arena The arena's theme would be a clock, with a new threat every hour. The first person that we know of that found out the arena's theme was Wiress. * 12:00 - lightning blasts the tallest tree ate each stroke of 12 * 1:00 - Bloodrain * 2:00 - Poisonus Fog * 3:00 - Monkey Mutts * 4:00 - Jabberjays * 5:00 - Unknown * 6:00 - Beast * 7:00 - Unknown * 8:00 - Unknown * 9:00 - Unknown * 10:00 - Tidal wave * 11:00 - Insects Bloodbath During this time, most of the victor tributes entered the bloodbath. While running to the cornucopia, Katniss notices Gloss trip and fall, making her go to the cornucopia before he did. When she got a bow,Katniss tries to shoot an arrow at Brutus, but uses his flotation device as a shield, and gets liquid all over his face. He dives back in the water, only to attack more tributes when entering the bloodbath. She also tried to shoot Enobaria, but she dodged her arrow in time. However, Gloss wasn't so fast, and was shot in the ankle, making him fall in the water. He would later fight with Beete when he tried to get his coil of wire, so he slashes Beetee from the shoulder to under his ribs, but it didn't kill him. However, he would not be killed on this day. She later found out that some of the tributes were here to protect her, judging by the golden lockets they had. One of these people trying to save her was Finnick, who killed James by the throw of a trident, killing him first in the bloodbath. Ivette and Megan run from the Cornucopia while Blight runs towards it. Woof falls off his pedestal and drowns. Johanna and Tiffany were fighting for an axe, and Tiffany managed to get the weapon from Johanna, surprisingly. Justin arrives at the Cornucopia Jackson kills him. Ivette arrived at the cornucopia shortly after Justin did. She fought for a pack of knives with Cashmere. Cashmere tries to stab her, but Ivette hits her and tries to run away. However, Cashmere throws her knife at her shoulder, making her fall in the water, but she survives. Marian fought with Seeder and killed her, and Marian attacked Brutus. While catching up with Mags, the team tried to find Peeta, who was fighting with Jackson (in the movie version). While on their way trying to find Peeta, Finnick runs into Daniel. The two fight, and Finnick kicks Daniel in the water. When Daniel got out of the water, he tries to flee the bloodbath with a machete, but is killed by Cashmere with a throwing knife hitting him. Brutus kills Marian in close-combat. Cecelia tries to flee the bloodbath but is killed by Brutus. With the alliance now having all of the members, Mags, Finnick, Peeta, and Katniss ran into the jungle, after Peeta drowns Jackson. However, he would die in a different way in the book a day later. Tiffany injures Wiress with the axe, but is quickly killed hy Enobaria by getting sliced with a knife in the stomach. After the Bloodbath Katniss' alliance seeks shelter in the jungle, as mentioned before. However, Peeta strikes a force field causing his heart to stop. Fortunately, he is revived by Finnick. Haymitch sends the alliance a sponsor gift of a spile. Katniss hears 12 gongs which signal the beginning of the hourly horrors. Day 1 Placing District 8 and 9 had no chances of winning at this time. Day 2 Following a lightning storm and rain which doesn't seem to move closer to the alliance, a cannon is heard. This is the cannon that sounded since Blight was blinded by the blood rain and ran headfirst in a forcefield, killing him. Katniss then notices the uniformity of approaching mist and rouses the others. After fleeing through the jungle Katniss and the others find their motor controls failing along with burns appearing. In order for Finnick to save Peeta, Mags sacrifices herself by walking into the fog. The remaining members collapse in the jungle and notice monkey mutts surrounding them. They crawl to the pond and purge themselves of the fog poison. Peeta tries to tap a tree for water upon which the monkeys are again noticed by Katniss and Finnick. The monkey's attack the alliance very aggressively. When Katniss runs out of arrows, she beckons to Peeta for more momentarily distracting him. However, when a monkey tries to attack him the Megan appears from behind him and sacrifices herself to save Peeta, putting herself in between him and the monkey. She dies while being comforted by Peeta in the water, and is seen being picked up by the crane from the ship. Katniss and the alliance rest whilst Finnick remains on watch whilst grieving for Mags, and barely manages to fight back tears. In the morning they receive a sponsors gift of ointment f or their skin. Finnick and Katniss scare Peeta awake and receive another gift of bread from District 4. The 10 o'clock wave occurs and a cannon is heard along with the Ivette's scream, since she was killed in the wave by being drowned.Katniss notices three individuals appearing out of the jungle, which were Johanna, Wiress and Beetee. Beetee is badly injured and Wiress keeps mumbling "Tick tock". This leads Katniss to the revelation that the arena is set up like a giant clock. The alliance heads to the cornucopia to get more supplies and Wiress is killed by Gloss. In retaliation Katniss shoots Gloss in the chest with an arrow, and Johanna kills Cashmere with an axe being thrown at her chest. Bruts and Enobaria being to attack Finnick, and Finnick gets injured by Enobaria with her knife. The cornucopia starts to spin distorting the alliances ability to tell time. Finnick and Katniss become trapped in the jabberjays section and are forced to listen to artificial sounds of their loved ones being tortured, including Gale, his brothers, Annie, Prim, etc. Another cannon sounds in the nearby wedge causing a tribute, which was Jackson to be collected in pieces. This is because he was torn apart by a large, fast, undentified creature Peeta calls the, "Beast." This was how he was supposed to die in the movies, but he was drowned anyways. Day 2 Placing District 1, District 5, District 6 and District 10, had no chance of winning at this point. Day 3 During this time, Beetee comes up with a plan to kill off the remaining careers. He planned on using the lightning tree and his coil to shock them both to death after Katniss's alliance fled the beach. Katniss and the others make it to the tree in ample time, and Beetee has Katniss and Johanna take the wire and take it to the beach as quickly as possible so they could trap the carrers. As they brought the wire down, Brutus and Enobaria spotted them, and Johanna attacked Katniss, slicing out her tracker, and telling her to stay down so they would think Johanna killed her. The plan worked, and she was saved by her. After feeling she was safe, Katniss left the area to look for Peeta, and, returned to the lightning tree. She notices that Beetee is baldy injured after getting hit with the forcefield. Finnick soon calls out for her, and Katniss raises an arrow at him, but Finnick reminds her to remember who the real enemy is. With these words, Katniss attaches the wire to her arrow, and shoots the forcefield surrounding the arena, destroying it with the lightning. In this time, Chaff was found by Brutus, and was killed. Peeta, upon seeing this, killed Brutus in a fit of rage. This was weird since Peeta didn't known Chaff all too well to have a good relationship, but he could have gotten to know him better during training, since he made friends with many other victors at that time, as mentioned earlier. After destroying the forcefield, Katniss, Finnick and Beetee were rescued by District 13 rebels, while Johanna, Peeta and Enobaria were taken hostage by the Capitol. Enobaria was released shortly after since the Capitol knew that she had nothing to do with the rebellion or any of the plans, as she was very loyal to them. Day 3 Placing District 11 had no chance of winning at this point.